Lighting systems incorporating light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are increasingly popular. LEDs present certain advantages over conventional incandescent and fluorescent lights, including compactness, longevity, and durability. An LED emits light when the p-n junction comprising the diode is forward-biased, enabling a current to flow across the junction and emit light in the process. LEDs are available in a wide variety of colors, including red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and white. LEDs are being incorporated into products at an increasing rate. For example, some manufacturers make lightbulbs for conventional fixtures using LEDs. LEDs made from polymers (e.g., organic LEDs) are being incorporated into displays. LEDs come in many shapes and sizes, from small, low-output LEDS (such as those used as indicator lights) to larger, high-output LEDs (such as those used for illumination).
Some LEDs (e.g., high output LEDs) may discharge a large amount of light but generate relatively more heat during operation. Such LEDs require an element for discharging generated heat, such as a heat sink, to prevent thermal destruction of or damage to the LED. Incorporating an extra element, such as an external heat sink, however, can add to the weight and/or size of the LED system. In some applications, this added weight and/or size can be undesirable.